¿Amor o deseo?
by roony di black
Summary: Una semana, ese es el tiempo que tenía para impedir aquella boda. Usar a James Potter estaba mal, lo sabía, pero lograr separar el enlace Black-Evans era más importante... ¡No pensaba permitir que Sirius se casase con Lilliane Evans!
1. Estrategia

Black se casaba en una semana.

Y ella pensaba impedirlo, costara lo que le costase.

No tenía pensado permitir que Lilliane Evans se casase con el merodeador que ella quería y deseaba.

Antes preferiría exiliarse al mundo muggle que soportar verles juntos y felices.

Sin tener que cuestionárselo mucho decidió visitar al único mago que podría ayudarla a separar aquél enlace.

Al llegar a su destino no se sorprendió mucho al encontrarle borracho junto a una botella semi vacía.

"El amor te vuelve tonto" pensó entristecida apartando de su alcance la causa de sus males

Vio cómo él protestaba antes de caer dormido sobre el sofá.

"Pasar la tarde junto a un borracho, lo último que me faltaba" se dijo apesumbrada

Caminó hacia una de las estanerías para coger un libro de hechizos.

Al menos si tenía que estar allí, aprovecharía el tiempo con algo interesante.

Horas después lo cerró frustrada al comprender que no había nada que la ayudase con sus planes.

-¿Tan difícil es encontrar algún hechizo de amor verdadero?

-El amor es una mierda- gruñó una voz a su espalda- No sirve para nada

Sonrió al saber que el bello durmiente ya había despertado.

-He venido en busca de tu ayuda, Potter

-No estoy para ayudar a nadie- suspiró él caminando hacia el mueble bar en busca de más bebida

Le miró fijamente para darse cuenta de que tenía razón.

-Lo que no sabes es que ayudándome a mí, te ayudas tú.

Sacó su varita y conjuró la botella que había ido a parar a sus manos.

No quería perder el tiempo viendo cómo se compadecía de si mismo.

Por ello decidió ir directa al grano.

-Lily y tu amigo se van a casar dentro de una semana

-Ese... ser ya no es mi amigo- musitó él fríamente- Dejó de ser amigo mío cuándo se acostó y luego comprometió con ella.

-¿Y no te importa que la convierta en su esposa para siempre?

-¡Cállate! No quiero oírlo

-Tienes que oírlo- musitó caminando hacia él- Anoche se comprometieron. Es un hecho que su boda se celebrará dentro de una semana

-¡He dicho que te calles!- bramó James tomándola de los hombros con fuerza mientras la zarandeaba- ¡Maldita seas, no quiero pensar en Lily!. ¡No quiero recordar que ella y mi mejor amigo me traicionaron!. ¡No quiero sufrir más!

-Entonces lucha por ella. Lucha por lo que sientes. Ayúdame a impedir ese enlace. Únete conmigo, Potter

-Estás loca- suspiró alejándose de ella- completamente loca

Le miró pensando que iba a ser más difícil convencerle de lo que había supuesto.

Parecía demasiado dolido para actuar con sensatez y equilibrio.

Tenía que usar toda su artillería si quería que su plan funcionase.

-Sigues amándola

-Eso no es asunto tuyo

-Sí lo es. Puedo ayudarte a conseguirla. ¿Acaso no deseas volver a tenerla entre tus brazos¿Dormir y despertar abrazado a ella todos los días de tu vida?

-Lily no me ama- susurró casi sin voz- me traicionó.

-¿Y si te dijera que ella aún te ama?

-Tú estás loca

-¡Maldito seas ahora tú!- gritó a punto de perder la paciencia- Te necesito para lograr impedir esa boda. Sólo tú puedes ayudarme

-¿y cómo demonios crees que podría ayudarte?

-Diciéndome las cosas que atraen de una mujer a Sirius- susurró mirándole fijamente a los ojos

-Planeas seducirle... ¿tú?

No le respondió.

La respuesta estaba grabada en su rostro.

Miró el reloj y lamentó que hubiera pasado otro día sin haber hecho nada productivo.

Sólo le quedaban seis días.

-Seis días, Potter. En seis días ellos serán marido y mujer. Tú te quedarás solo y te sentirás desgraciado por no haber hecho nada.

-¿No entiendes que ella no me quiere?- casi gimió él sufriendo- Le eligió a él. Le ofrecí mi corazón y...

-¿Y piensas regodearte en tu miseria eternamente¿De verdad quieres vivir pensando en lo que pudo ser y luego no fue? Nunca pensé que James Potter fuera un cobarde.

Bingo.

Al ver un brillo en la mirada del mago supo que había dado en el clavo.

¡Ya estaba más cerca de lograr su objetivo!

-Cuenta conmigo


	2. Sueños

**SUEÑOS**

Se miró por décima vez en el espejo.

Por mucho que lo intentaba, no podía mostrar ninguna sonrisa en su reflejo.

Había salido de la ducha esperando que el agua fría la hiciera entrar en razón, pero ni eso había logrado ser suficiente para mejorar su ánimo.

"Hoy no es mi día"

Y Lily sabía por qué.

Su sueño unido a la fiesta de compromiso de la noche anterior, la habían dejado exhausta y sin su peculiar tendencia a razonar en momentos de tensión.

Lo único que deseaba era cerrar los ojos y no ver a nadie en todo el día.

Un ruido en la puerta le hizo regresar a la realidad.

-Tienes visita- musitó una voz gruñona

Suspiró dándose cuenta de que Petunia nunca la trataría bien.

Se vistió con rapidez y salió rezando porque no fuera nadie del mundo mágico.

Se le aceleró el pulso al encontrarse con Remus Lupin observándola preocupado.

No tuvo que pensárselo ni un momento.

Corrió a sus brazos y mientras él la abrazaba, se puso a llorar desconsoladamente.

-Sabía que te encontraría así, Lils.

-Oh, Remus...- sollozó ella- Hoy soñé con él... yo...

-no digas nada, no es necesario- musitó dulcemente tocando su pelo- Todo estará bien

Lily no dijo nada. Interiormente sabía que si las cosas seguían así nada podría estar bien.

No hasta que los sueños como el de la pasada noche terminasen.

-Ven, vamos a sentarnos.

-Te eché en falta anoche- suspiró ella cuando al fin pudo recuperar la voz

-Siento habérmelo perdido, pero ya sabes... luna llena- dijo entristecido

El corazón se le encogió al oír aquél tono en su voz.

Sabía que ella era una de las razones por la que los merodeadores se habían distanciado al salir de Hogwarts.

-Siento que pasarás la noche tú solo...- susurró ella casi sin voz- Desde que supe tu secreto, yo sabía que...

-No pasa nada, de verdad.

-pero...

La silenció con una mirada cálida.

No pudo más que maravillarse ante el don que Remus tenía para tranquilizarla.

Se alegraba de que aún fuera su amigo a pesar del daño que había hecho.

-Vaya, veo que tu amigo raro te ha animado- musitó una voz maliciosa desde la puerta

-Hola Petunia- murmuró él pacientemente

-No he hablado contigo- aseveró casi sin mirarle- Mamá quiere que le ayudes con su vestido. Quiere tenerlo listo cuanto antes para tu enlace. Entiendo que tenga prisa. No creo que ese Black siga adelante con la boda. A fin de cuentas ya te han dejado plantada antes en el altar.

-Si no quieres nada más, puedes marcharte- susurró Lily tomando la mano de Remus al notar como a cada palabra que oía de su hermana se tensaba más- enseguida voy.

Enfurruñada Petunia se fue.

Un silencio incómodo se abrió entre ambos amigos en su ausencia.

Ninguno sabía qué decir para solventarlo.

-¿vendrás a mi boda?- preguntó ella inesperadamente

-Eres mi amiga y Sirius también lo es. Además, necesitarás mi apoyo ese día.

-Pero...- apuntó ella sabiendo que habría alguno. Siempre lo había.

-Creo que antes deberías hablar con James- soltó directamente- La otra noche pasé por su casa y no le vi bien.

El corazón de Lily se le encogió durante un segundo.

No quería que él estuviera mal.

A pesar de que su relación no hubiera funcionado, no le deseaba ningún mal.

-Creo que es mejor que estemos separados. Yo quiero... casarme con Sirius- aseveró intentando aparentar seguridad

-Lily...

-Ahora sólo deseo a mi prometido- sentenció rezando en silencio porque su voz dejase de temblar- y creo que es hora de que lo demuestre.

-Lo único que quiero es que ninguno de vosotros sufra

-Como tú has dicho todo estará bien- adujo ella levantándose del sofá- No todos los días se va a casar una, y tu eres nuestro padrino. Así que ven... mi padre está deseando hablar contigo de los preparativos.

Tirando de su mano caminó hasta el salón dónde sabían que todos estarían esperando, incluyendo su hermana y su recién marido Vernon Dursley.

"Todo saldrá bien. Seré Lily Black en pocos días. Nada puede salir mal"

Segura de sus palabras dejó olvidado dentro de su mente el sueño que había tenido con James Potter.

A fin de cuentas, aquél no era el momento más adecuado, para que se pusiese a recordar la escena erótica y romántica que le había invadido sus sueños durante la mayor parte de la noche.

No, no lo era.


	3. Hechizado

**Hechizado**

Cobarde, cobarde, cobarde.

Esas palabras aún resonaban en la mente de James a pesar de haber pasado horas desde que las había oído.

Había reaccionado a ellas con decisión porque intuían que eran verdad.

¿Quién si no un cobarde se hubiera rendido sin luchar a la primera de cambio?

Caminó hasta la cocina inquieto mientras esperaba que su visita inesperada se arreglase.

Se había pasado toda la tarde instruyéndola en el arte de seducir al famoso Sirius Black.

Todo lo que sabía de sus gustos se lo había transmitido en un par de horas, aunque en el transcurso de ese tiempo no se había podido librar de un sentimiento de culpabilidad.

¿Por qué después del daño que él le había hecho aún se sentía como un traidor al desvelar sus gustos para un fin que sólo le beneficiaría a él?

Se quedó inmóvil al contemplar el resultado de sus lecciones de seducción.

-¿Tan rara estoy?- preguntó ella sonriendo coquetamente

James no contestó. No podía pronunciar palabra alguna.

"Se ve tan linda como Lily en nuestra primera cita" pensó caminando lentamente hacia ella.

-No irás a decir que ahora te voy a seducir a ti...- se burló con frialdad

-Estás... igual que Lily- susurró casi sin voz- menos tu pelo y los ojos, ese vestido te hace estar preciosa

-Es un paso- sonrió- aunque no vuelvas a decir que me parezco a esa bruja

Palabras mágicas.

James rompió el contacto visual al oírla.

Por mucho que se pareciera, sabía que ella no era Lily.

Su comportamiento, sus palabras, incluso su forma de ser.

Todo era distinto.

-No, no te pareces a ella en nada.

-Espero que eso sea un halago

Se encogió de hombros, para no tener que responderle.

Él sabía perfectamente que no lo era.

-Vamos, no podemos perder más tiempo.

-Tienes razón

-Si estás en lo cierto, esta noche irán de fiesta para celebrar su recién estrenado compromiso.

-¿Y sabes a dónde?

-Si conozco a ambos cómo sé que los conozco, estaremos con ellos en menos de lo que se dice _magia_.

-Muy bien. Pues vístete tú y partamos hacia allí volando. No quiero esperar más tiempo.

James sonrió dirigiéndose hacia su dormitorio para complacerla.

En menos de diez minutos estuvo vestido y preparado para iniciar el plan.

No se sorprendió al regresar al salón y verla asomada a la ventana.

Suspiró tranquilo al darse cuenta de que por más que ahora la mirara, no se sentía hechizado por ella.

"Sólo Lily puede hechizarme"

No hizo falta que hiciera ruido para ella le viera.

Se dio la vuelta y mostró la primera de sus sonrisas sinceras al verle.

-Magia- musitó recordando las palabras de él

No pudo más que reír.

Estaba deseando ver la reacción de Lily al verle después de tanto tiempo.

Aquella noche prometía.


End file.
